powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The user possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Bottomless/Boundless Strength *Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible Strength *Cosmic/God-like Strength. *Infinite/Limitless/Unlimited Strength *Meta/Perfect/True/Ultimate Strength *Overwhelming Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash powerful strikes, obliterate entire massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes, etc. They are immune to powers that manipulate, affect or even rob them of their strength. Applications *Absolute Leap *Absolute Stamina *Enhanced Strike *Indomitable Will *Invulnerability/Physical Force Immunity *One Hit Kill *Planet Destruction *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Space-Time Slicing *Strength Combat *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *''Absolute Strength'': Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Speed from their leg strength. * Absolute Will * Strength Embodiment * Strength Infinitum * Transcendent Physiology * Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense or with an equal amount of strength can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. *May not be able to harm users of Absolute Invulnerability. *Without a proper restraint in strength, the user can destroy their surroundings in the shockwaves they create. *The users may not be able to control their full strength. Known Users Known Objects * Power Gem (Marvel Comics) * Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda) Gallery Asura.png|Powered by his Mantra Affinity of Wrath, Asura (Asura's Wrath) can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body. Jiren.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer strength surpasses not only that of the strongest of gods, but transcends even time itself. 2291584-prime creating verse.jpg|Due to spending centuries absorbing pure sunlight, Superman Prime (DC Comics) built up his already immense strenght to absolutely limitless levels. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) possesses incredible physical strength, allowing him to take on and kill large beasts and monster with his bare hands, beat down the mighty Hercules, and even take down gods of the Olympus in hand to hand File:Thor_smash.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness Incredible Hulk Vol 3 1 Adams chainbust.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk (Marvel Comics) can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his strength. Ganondorf.png|When Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) gained the Triforce of Power, his physical abilites, as well as mystical, were strengthened by the essence of the Goddess Din to god-like proportions, making him physically more powerful than any creature in the land of Hyrule. Raphael_H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) is an archangel that has godlike strength. Daishinkan1.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is considered to be one of the strongest beings in the entire Dragon Ball Multiverse, far superior to the likes of Goku, Jiren, and even other Angels. WhisU7.png|Angels like Whis and his sister Vados (Dragon Ball) have power that surpasses the Gods of Destruction by an unfathomable margin and are capable of easily defeating them with a single strike without any effort. Even two Gods of Destruction with their forces combined are no match for even one Angel. Ultra Instinct Goku.jpg|After achieving Ultra Instinct, a form not even the Gods of Destruction can properly attain, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) effectively broke his limits and attained the power of the Gods. Even when not fighting, his ki alone was capable of shaking the World of Void, a realm of infinite size, and he managed to harm Jiren with his strikes. Kefla_01.png|After Kale and Caulifla (both from Dragon Ball) fused with the Potara Earrings, they became Kefla (Dragon Ball). After attaining Super Saiyan 2 Beserk, Kefla had become so powerful that even an Ultra Instinct-powered Goku would be unable to survive even one of her ki blasts, despite being far more powerful than when he first used Ultra Instinct. Had it not been for his superior speed, Goku would have been ultimately defeated by Kefla and most likely killed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers